Mon paradis
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Suite de "Sacrée famille" (qui était la suite de "Plus que de l'amitié" et "Premier rendez-vous") - UA Sabriel


- Saaaam ! Bordel ! Grouille-toi ! On va être en retard !  
Celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu. Son frère lui lança un regard exaspéré.  
- Putain ! C'est l'anniversaire de Cas',fais un effort. Poursuivit l'ainé.  
- Ses parents habitent à 5 min. d'ici, arrête de stresser comme ça. Se défendit le jeune avocat en enfilant un simple t shirt.  
Dean prit le cadeau, un livre de recettes pour hamburgers, et ils se mirent en route.  
Castiel fêtait son anniversaire dans la demeure familiale, son appartement était trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde.  
- Ca fait un baille que j'ai plus vu Cas' ! Dit le blond.  
- Trois jours…  
- C'est ce que je dis !

Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes et les frères se séparèrent pour les saluer. Sam discutait avec Meg,la fiancée de Castiel, quand Gabriel déboula littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser.  
- De plus en plus sexy, Kiddo.  
- Bonjour aussi, dit Meg.  
- Salut Meggie ! Toi aussi tu es de plus en plus sexy. Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment épouser mon frère ?  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules, désespérée, avant de les quitter.  
Gabriel se rapprocha de Sam et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
- Tu m'as manqué. Où étais-tu allé ces deux derniers jours ?  
Et c'était vrai, Gabriel n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse lui manquer à ce point. Quarante-huit heures sans voir ou parler à Sam et il avait eu l'impression de dépérir. Et son petit ami ne semblait même pas se rendre compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui.  
- Chez Bobby. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit avant de partir.  
Le plus grand sourit avant de caresser le visage de son compagnon.  
- Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
- Bon dieu, prenez vous une chambre !  
Sam et Gabriel se tournèrent vers Luke, qui venait de les interrompre. Celui-ci se fit frapper sur la tête par Michel qui le gronda.  
- Ne blasphème pas, Luke ! Papa déteste ça, tu le sais.  
- Et alors ? Ils doivent vraiment se prendre une chambre !  
Gabriel prit la main de son petit ami tandis que ses frères ainés commençait à se chamailler.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage, toujours main dans la main.  
- On va où ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
- On se prend une chambre.  
- Gab' !  
Celui-ci eut un petit rire.  
- Je dois te montrer un truc, c'est sérieux.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre avec un lit double et une décoration assez neutre.  
- C'est la chambre que je partageais avec Raph'. Mes parents ont tout redécoré dès qu'on a eut le dos tourné. Les traitres.  
Il désigna une trappe au plafond.  
- Tu l'ouvres, Gigator ?  
Celui-ci s'exécuta et Gabriel déplia l'échelle avant de grimper quelques marches et de tendre la main vers son petit ami.  
- Tu es la première personne que j'invite là. Mes frères sont entré mais ils n'ont jamais été invité. Tu les connais, ils sont curieux et se mêlent toujours de tout.  
- Tu m'invites…Dans ton grenier ?  
- Non. Je t'invite dans mon paradis.

Gabriel monta, suivit de Sam. Ce dernier comprit le mot « paradis » un ciel magnifique étoilé était peint sur le plafond, le sol était recouvert d'une fausse herbe , un hamac était tendu un peu plus loin et quelques coussins étaient éparpillés.  
- J'adorai camper quand j'étais ado. Expliqua Gabriel. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'organiser un week-end en pleine campagne alors j'ai créé ma propre nature.  
- C'est magnifique. Dit simplement Sam en se couchant au sol.  
Le jeune homme avait vraiment l'impression d'être en pleine forêt. Il se sentait bien dans cette pièce et ce sentiment s'accentua quand Gabriel se blottit dans ses bras.  
- Ca fait un an que je t'aime. Dit ce dernier. Un an que je rêve de te faire découvrir cet endroit.  
Ces paroles étaient pleines d'amour et la salle semblait les amplifier.  
Sam ouvrit la bouche mais son petit ami posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.  
- Sammy... Laisse moi parler…Cette pièce est une part de moi, une part que je montre rarement. Ici, je suis vraiment moi. Et tu y as ta place, tu l'as toujours eu. Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie. Toi qui fais vivre mon cœur. Je ne suis pas spécial mais je voudrai que tu m'aimes toute la vie.  
Gabriel se tut, la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour prouver son amour.  
Sam, lui, avait le cœur gonflé par tant d'amour. Il serra simplement son petit ami contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Tu es spécial, l'être le plus spécial de l'univers. Je t'aime tout entier. Et je t'aimerai bien au-delà de ma vie.  
Il l'embrassa cette fois à pleine bouche et leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du Winchester glissèrent sous la chemise de son aimé qui serra ses jambes autour de ses hanches.  
Les lèvres de Sam quittèrent celles de Gabriel pour aller dans son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
- Sam…Murmura Gabriel. Si tu n'es pas prêt, on attend encore. Je t'ai pas dit ça pour le sexe.  
- Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de toi.

Les mains et les lèvres de Sam parcouraient le corps de son amant. Ce dernier restait passif, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, submergé par les émotions.  
Quand son petit ami lui enleva son jeans, il se ressaisit un peu.  
- Normalement, on doit être tout les deux nus. Dit-il, un petit sourire en coin.  
Il passa ses mains sous le t shirt du Winchester et l'enleva avant de lui caresser le torse et de descendre vers la ceinture de son pantalon.  
Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux quand Gabriel enleva lentement la ceinture de son amant. Il fit glisser son pantalon et se retrouvèrent tout deux en sous vêtement.  
En même temps, ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. S'embrassant. Se dévorant. S'aimant plus que jamais.  
Ils basculèrent et Sam se retrouva sous Gabriel qui lui enleva son boxer.  
Le sexe du jeune homme était tendu au maximum et l'homme aux yeux ambrés sourit.  
- Je vois que tu es dans le même état que moi.  
- Vraiment le moment de plaisanter ?  
Les yeux de Sam étaient noirs de désir et il se contorsionnait, cherchant le plus de contact possible avec le corps de son amant.  
Puis celui-ci lui caressa doucement le sexe et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri rauque. Il se laissa faire quelques instants, savourant ce moment.  
Il baissa le sous vêtement de Gabriel et le caressa à son tour. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience homosexuelle mais ces gestes étaient naturels et sans hésitation. Et il sourit de fierté en entendant les soupirs de son amant, apparemment il s'y prenait bien.  
Ils auraient voulu que ce moment dure une éternité mais le plaisir prit le dessus le Winchester ne sentit pas sa jouissance venir et c'est par à coup qu'il éjacula dans la main de son amant. Il était dans un autre monde et c'est dans un automatisme qu'il continuait ses mouvements sur le corps de Gabriel qui vint quelques secondes après lui avant de se laisser tomber contre lui.

Castiel soufflait ses bougies, les joues rouges de gêne. Sam sourit et entoura Gabriel de ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
- Prenez vous une chambre. Leur dit à nouveau Luke.  
- C'est déjà fait. Répondit Gabriel. Mais je veux bien recommencer.


End file.
